Considerar
by Neruske
Summary: [GaixLee] Considerar las posibilidades es parte del camino del buen ninja. Cuando las probabilidades se escapan de nuestras expectativas, lo mejor es esperar. Tal vez sea la mejor manera de compartir el destino y de expresar lo impronunciable.


**IMPORTANTE:** Shonen ai, básicamente yaoi.

Si no te gusta el tema y/o la pareja, supondré que sabes que hacer.

En fin… sin nada más que mencionar.

* * *

**Considerar**

Sin duda era algo curioso.

Recuerda con cariño desde el momento en que lo conoció, hasta aquella discusión que tuvo con él hace cinco minutos.

Sabe que pese a todo, aquel muchacho volverá dentro de otros cinco arrepentido, por que lo conoce, tal vez mas de lo que se conoce a si mismo.

Y es que, esta conciente de que lo aprecia, lo quiere y lo considera _casi_ un hijo. Casi, por que de considerarse un verdadero padre para él, se limitaría a no poder besarlo cuando crezca un poco más.

De pronto se ríe y se golpea en la frente ante el último pensamiento. Se auto adjudica el termino de necio y comienza escribir en un pergamino cualquiera, por rutina y penitencia. Entonces escucha la puerta.

No hay necesidad de voltearse pues sabe que es Lee. Algo así como una disculpa es lo único que escucha luego.

De cierta manera, determina también lo que sigue: una breve explicación y la espera de su propia respuesta.

Distingue con un poco de tristeza cada vez que ve los hechos transcurrir uno por uno, tal como si viera una obra sabiendo el final. Pese a que le molestaba, adivinar se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

A veces se pregunta por que le duele tanto aquella simple rutina, cuando predecir es algo tan normal y común entre los ninjas.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para cuando se dio cuanta de que algo andaba mal.

No escuchaba a Lee. Confundido se voltea de su asiento para observarlo: lloraba, muy amargamente, llanto que no recordaba ver desde los primeros años en que lo conoció, solo que esta vez no lograba entender bien la razón.

Repasa. Recuerda con exactitud que su anterior discusión no fue algo de demasiada importancia, recuerda detalles, pistas, pero nada.

Preocupado le pregunta al muchacho y este se limita a asentir y susurrar un "¿Por qué es tan difícil?" sin levantar demasiado la voz, sin explicar bien a que se refiere.

Y así, como ninja quiso indagar, como maestro quiso insistir, como persona se limito a esperar en silencio y ofrecer un abrazo que, por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que han estado juntos, no fue correspondido.

Quiso evitar deducir que el llanto de su alumno era culpa suya, pero era tan difícil sin tener muchas pistas de las cuales sacar una mejor conclusión.

Y es que, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así de atrapado, perdido, con los segundos densos pasando por su piel, solo esperando que las cosas avancen sin saber que más hacer. Actos, acciones, reacciones… lo que fuese que pasase y que tardaba demasiado en ocurrir.

Entonces sucedió: Él muchacho frente a él lo miro a los ojos, rápido, con la mirada aun húmeda y con una palpable sensación de determinación gritando un "perdón" fuerte y claro.

Nunca antes había ocurrido, pero ante su confusión, fue demasiado tarde para cuando se percato que tenía a su alumno _preferido_ con las manos aferradas a su cuello, besándolo en los labios.

Tal vez fue la espera la culpable de que sus reflejos no reaccionaran a tiempo, o el hecho de que internamente siempre deseo algo así. El caso era que, por muy mal maestro que lo tildaran después, no iba a dejar a la juventud esperando, no seria propio de si.

Y si bien no entiende con demasiada exactitud el por que se siente tan bien el realizar actos prohibidos, comprende a la perfección de que aquel sentimiento de _actuar sin mentir_ es una de las cosas mas placenteras que había realizado en mucho tiempo.

Y resuena en sus pensamientos: realización de actos prohibidos… quizás fue una de las cosas que enseño inconciente, demasiado bien.

Aun así, era una lastima que las cosas bellas sean tan efímeras. Siente entonces como Lee se separa de sus labios algo asustado, con la mirada en el suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas, temblando. Esperando.

Comprende entonces. Su alumno esperaba su propia respuesta, pues_ su_ alumno era valiente y pese a todos los tabú que pudiese romper, siempre enfrentaba el castigo asignado con valentía y completa aceptación, tal vez por costumbre o por una manera propia de recordar la promesa que se habían hecho hace ya algún tiempo.

Se quedo meditándolo un momento. Habían muchas opciones: podía decirle que en el fondo era correspondido, huir con el muchacho lejos y vivir felices por siempre… pero a quien engañaba. Era un ninja, eran ninjas, y como tales los sentimientos debían quedar guardados y ocultos lo mas profundo que fuesen posible, de lo contrario, las perdidas que son bastante frecuentes, podían ser mucho más fatales.

Y allí estaban ambos, en silencio, de pie uno frente al otro casi sin mirarse en realidad, en una habitación poco iluminada.

La verdad es que, siempre consideró que los momentos difíciles estaban puestos en la vida para lograr hacerse más _fuerte_ pero… este caso en particular las posibilidades se le escapaban de las manos.

-"Lee"- fue lo único que pudo modular en todo ese tiempo transcurrido. El otro tan solo se estremeció al escuchar su propio nombre - "Yo… también te pido perdón."

A pesar de que en aquel instante no era su intención, cualquiera podía interpretar aquellas palabras como rechazo, tal vez por que era la forma más simple y común de hacerlo, reiterando, que no era la idea inicial.

-"N-no tiene por que pedirme perdón, sensei… yo… será mejor que me retire." – Sollozos, se sentía tan extraño escuchar a su alumno de aquella manera.

Pero que más daba, bien dicen los hechos expresan más que las palabras. Pues antes de que el menor saliera de la habitación, lo sostiene de la mano para detenerlo, y este solo se deja.

-"No he terminado Lee. Te dije que lo sentía, que lamento ser un tan mal maestro, que lamento ser tan…"

-"Usted no es un mal maestro!... es solo que yo…" – Y calla, tan solo deja que el silencio lo envuelva cuando siente los dedos de su maestro suavemente sobre sus labios.

-"… Que lamento ser tan mala persona." – Continua, y luego calla.

_Los hechos expresan más que las palabras._

El resto se convirtió un beso, un dulce beso inesperado y correspondido, despacio y sin prisa. Un abrazo, una caricia. Una duda.

Lo demás fue tan solo una danza entre pétalos en las que, el razonamiento de un ninja, simplemente estaba demás.

Y como siempre había sido, ambos tan solo se dejaron llevar por las emociones. Al menos podía concluir con firmeza una cosa: Era una relación especial, de eso no había duda. Lo demás, lo pensaría cuando fuera el momento, lo importante era no dejar a la juventud salir de la puerta, pues eso, si seria un pecado.

Sonríe mientras abraza a su pupilo con ternura. Las respuestas vendrían en el camino, después de todo, hay veces en las que no es necesario entender.

Tal vez así, se disfrutaría mejor la vida.

* * *

**Notas del autor?: **En pocas palabras: M-me rindo, en serio, en esta ocasión no supe como terminar bien esto, de verdad que no. 

Pareciese que la inspiración se escapo por mi ventana cuando fui a buscar algo de comer… quien sabe? Quizás edite esta cosa que intenta cosplayear de fic, cuando mi amiga la inspiración-bunny-rosa regrese de las compras…

Mmm… o tal vez lo deje así, si no, el fic que se supone que sigue en mi lista de parejas-y-rarezas no terminara nunca…

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Me retiro sin nada más que decir. _Creo_.


End file.
